


Shades of Past

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Reticent Moran
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: По хорошему счёту, Молли мало что знала о Себастьяне.





	Shades of Past

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4583893)

      По хорошему счёту, Молли мало что знала о Себастьяне. Он не говорил о своём прошлом — по большей части, уклонялся от прямых вопросов и лишь изредка отпускал какие-нибудь замечания, которые она тут же мысленно записывала в почти что чистый лист его биографии.  
  
      Она знала лишь то, что нельзя было не знать про Себастьяна Морана.  
  
      Отставной военный. Правая рука Мориарти. Хладнокровный убийца и первоклассный снайпер. Ну, а кроме того — потрясающий любовник и неплохой человек под маской плохого парня.  
  
      Да, в основном она судила по тому, что видела изо дня в день.  
  
      Уж она-то умела наблюдать.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Первое, что она узнала о его прошлом, касалось армии. Неудивительно, ведь, как оказалось впоследствии, он провёл на службе практически треть своей жизни.  
  
      Это случилось после их первого секса, в номере далеко не самого дешёвого из отелей британской столицы. Помнится, ей было так странно задавать вопросы, когда совсем незадолго до этого она считала его своим врагом.  
  
      И всё же шрамы — четыре длинные рубцовые полосы на крепкой, мускулистой спине — притягивали взгляд, если не сказать завораживали. Моран определённо мог похвастать своим телом, и всё же, когда он одевался, небрежно натягивая на себя джинсы, ничто так особенно не интересовало Молли, как эти отметины.  
  
      Нетрудно было предположить, что могло их оставить.  
  
      И всё же Молли было слишком любопытно, чтобы она смогла удержаться и не спросить.  
  
      — Откуда они у тебя? — почему-то понизив голос, поинтересовалась она.  
  
      Себастьяна явно не удивил вопрос. Коротко глянув на неё, он усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я служил в Индии, ласточка, — беспечно произнёс он и пожал плечами. — Там водятся тигры. Мне довелось убить парочку. С одним, правда, повезло не очень.  
  
      Моран был слишком обаятелен, чтобы Молли не улыбнулась в ответ. Однако когда он снова отвернулся, по её собственной спине пробежал мороз.  
  
      У неё в голове не укладывалось, как можно было так беззаботно говорить о ранении, которое могло не то что забрать жизнь, но запросто повредить позвоночник и оставить его калекой.  
  
      Глядя на широкие, давно зажившие рубцы, она с благоговейным ужасом задумалась о том, сколько боли это должно было ему стоить.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Молли свыклась с мыслью, что стала встречаться с киллером, и научилась спокойно к этому относиться.  
  
      Сначала всё было не так уж и гладко. И без конфликтов тоже не обошлось.  
  
      Молли старалась придерживаться тактики «держись подальше от его дел — и всё путём», однако порой обстоятельства просто складывались иначе.  
  
      Она бы совершенно закрыла глаза на то, что, как-то однажды пообещав заехать за ней после работы, Себастьян изменил своей пунктуальности с опозданием на полчаса. Ей, конечно, пришлось ждать на промозглой от сырости улице, и в итоге она едва не поймала проезжавший мимо кэб, но всё было не так уж и страшно. День выдался не самым плохим, и, по правде сказать, она успела соскучиться по Себастьяну за прошедшую неделю и уже предвкушала новую встречу.  
  
      Она не злилась из-за опоздания. Ощущала лишь лёгкую  _досаду_ , но, в конце концов, это можно было стерпеть.  
  
      — Извини, — с усталым вздохом произнёс Себастьян вместо приветствия, притормозив у тротуара и открыв переднюю дверцу. Молли юркнула в серебристый мерседес, прячась от мерзкой осенней мороси.  
  
      — Ничего, — отмахнулась она со слабой, пусть и самую малость вынужденной улыбкой, но тут же застыла и с ужасом уставилась на пятно на светлой рубашке. Насыщенно-алый оттенок угадывался даже в темноте салона. — У тебя кровь, — испуганно выдохнула она. — Что случилось?  
  
      Молли потянулась было к нему, чтобы осмотреть рану, но Моран неприятно удивил её тем, что оттолкнул её руки и теперь уже с очевидной досадой плотнее запахнул куртку.  
  
      — Не моя, — отрезал он, и его лицо стало каменным. Молли посмотрела на него, и через мгновение её лицо разгладилось от понимания. Вся радость от встречи тут же растаяла. Теперь она чувствовала лишь злость. Очень сильную злость.  
  
      — Нельзя было не убить никого по дороге за мной? — тихо спросила она, но в голос просочилась капля яда.  
  
      Моран с силой хлопнул ладонью по рулю. От резкого движения Молли вздрогнула. Порой она вспоминала о том, что Себастьяна было чего бояться.   
  
      — Да что ты говоришь, — резко отозвался он, пропустив ладонь сквозь волосы. — Я опоздал потому, что у меня возникли  _проблемы_.  
  
      — Надо было позвонить и предупредить, — не отступила Молли, кинув на него злой взгляд исподлобья. — Нашёл в каком виде ко мне заявиться!  
  
      — Я не мог позвонить, — прохладно отозвался он, сцепив зубы. — Прости, но я остался без телефона. Мог только приехать.  
  
      Молли скрестила руки на груди и поджала губы. Впрочем, игру в гляделки она проиграла — оказалось непросто выдержать взгляд Себастьяна с оттенком стали.  
  
      — Я отвезу тебя домой, — хмуро, но уже без нажима бросил он и надавил на педаль газа.  
  
      Большую часть дороги в машине висело напряжённое молчание. Наконец остыв, впрочем, также и распрощавшись с беззаботным настроением на сегодня, Молли скосила взгляд на водителя.  
  
      — Так что произошло? — сухо поинтересовалась она.  
  
      Себастьян ответил не сразу, и затянувшаяся пауза стала неловкой. Для них обоих.  
  
      — Если вкратце, то договориться с потенциальным партнёром не получилось.  
  
      — И ты его убил.  
  
      Он посмотрел на неё тяжёлым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Молли тяжко вздохнула и, помолчав, пробормотала в никуда:  
  
      — Как же война ожесточает людей.  
  
      Она не рассчитывала на ответ, а потому слегка вздрогнула, когда Моран — после значительной паузы — вдруг негромко сказал:  
  
      — Я пошёл по кривой дорожке задолго до того, как стал военным.  
  
      Она вскинула голову, внимательно глядя на Себастьяна, но прежде, чем она сказала хоть слово, он, помедлив, добавил, словно бы в оправдание:  
  
      — Впервые я убил неумышленно.  
  
      Больше Молли ничего из него вытянуть не удалось.  
  


`*`

  
  
      В отличие от него, Молли любила разговоры по душам. Порой, уставшая после работы, она садилась рядом, наливая себе апельсиновый сок вместо — как он — пива, и откровенничала. О своей жизни. В основном, о наболевшем. Или о чём-то очень больном.  
  
      Себастьян её никогда не перебивал.  
  
      — Знаешь, — как-то начала Молли, нервничая даже чуть больше, чем обычно, — мы с тобой встречаемся уже долго, и… В общем, мой брат, Стив, он… хотел бы познакомиться с тобой лично. Я не говорила ему про нас, но… он переживает за меня, — она пожала плечами и издала робкий смешок: — Семья, ты же понимаешь.  
  
      — Ну конечно, — неопределённо отозвался Себастьян, глотнув из горлышка.  
  
      Молли внезапно неловко заёрзала на месте.  
  
      — А у тебя есть родные?  
  
      Моран посмотрел на неё спокойно и серьёзно.  
  
      — Я был единственным ребёнком.  
  
      Уклончивость ответа была слишком очевидной. Настолько, что следующий вопрос вырвался у Молли даже скорее, чем она успела одуматься:  
  
      — А… родители?  
  
      Моран медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Молли закусила губу и опустила взгляд.  
  
      — Соболезную, — тихонько вздохнула она и замолчала. После небольшой паузы, собравшись с мыслями, она снова заговорила, похоже, стараясь его поддержать и утешить: — Когда умер отец, мне было двадцать три. Мама была убита горем. Да и все мы… Если бы не Стив…  
  
      Моран слушал вполуха.  
  
      Он не знал своего отца. Ему не исполнилось и двадцати, когда он лишился матери и остался один на всём белом свете.  
  


`*`

  
  
      — Ты никогда не хотел попробовать пожить нормальной жизнью? — тихонько спросила Молли, устроившись у него под боком. В комнате было темно — самое время для сна, — но на неё нашло одно из свойственных ей настроений поболтать.  
  
      Плохо, что Моран был не слишком разговорчив, чтобы полноценно поддержать её начинания.  
  
      — Нет, — отозвался он, не задумываясь над ответом, но думая о прошлом — о холоде, голоде и жалких попытках заработать на жизнь в обшарпанной пиццерии и в качестве разносчика утренних газет. С нормальной жизнью у него с самого начала как-то не задалось.   
  
      — Почему? — немного погодя поинтересовалась Молли, поглаживая его грудь — в частности, обводя пальчиками старые шрамы от пулевых ранений.  
  
      — Скукотища, — ответил Себастьян, фыркнув нарочито небрежно.  
  
      Молли замолчала.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Молли знала, что у Морана не было высшего образования.  
  
      Это выяснилось во время семейного ужина в компании её брата, который определённо чувствовал своим долгом как можно больше разузнать о её новом  _бойфренде_.  
  
      Молли могла поклясться, что Себастьян всего на долю секунды, но всё же замялся перед ответом.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Молли всегда стремилась совершенствоваться. Себастьян знал, что она немало трудилась над тем, чтобы добиться успехов в своей специальности.  
  
      Пусть даже он сам очень мало что в этом понимал.  
  
      — Представляешь, — сияла Молли, раз встретившись с ним после работы, — моя статья получила несколько положительных рецензий. Меня приглашают прочитать доклад на медицинском семинаре: их заинтересовала моя работа по патологиям мягких тканей…  
  
      Выслушав её до конца, Моран лишь хмыкнул и развёл руками:  
  
      — Прости, в своё время я совершенно завалил биологию. Но рад за тебя, ласточка.  
  
      Молли взглянула на него с лёгким укором.  
  
      На мгновение она напомнила ему одну давнюю знакомую, милую девчонку с тёплой улыбкой из примерной семьи. Джессика. Её звали Джессика. Та самая, с которой когда-то было так удивительно хорошо. Та самая, что оставила его ради учёбы в Америке.  
  
      Тогда он не мог этого понять.  
  
      А ему, пожалуй, хотелось бы.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Вскоре после переезда к нему Молли довелось узнать чуточку больше.  
  
      Она занималась домашними хлопотами: только-только доставили её вещи, и Себастьян предоставил ей полную свободу располагать их где и как ей пожелается. Поэтому она и не задумывалась, когда решила оккупировать антресоль.  
  
      Вот только там, в глубине, обнаружилась небольших размеров коробка.  
  
      Слегка озадачившись, Молли вытянула её из шкафа и, стерев слой пыли, открыла. Внутри лежали разные мелочи, но в первую очередь её внимание привлекли военные жетоны. Она даже не оглянулась на устроившегося рядом на кровати Себастьяна, когда с любопытством потянулась за ними.  
  
      И ей было чему удивиться.  
  
      — Я думала, ты дослужился до полковника, — подала Молли голос, наконец подняв голову. — Слышала, что тебя так называют.  
  
      — Что-что? — оторвался от ноутбука Моран и нахмурился, увидев коробку в её руках. — А, — коротко отозвался он с тенью недовольства в голосе и поднялся с кровати.  
  
      Молли тем временем вернула на место жетоны с гравировкой  _«подполковник С. Моран»_  и вытянула стопку фотографий. На верхней был Себастьян в военной форме. Она слегка усмехнулась и посмотрела на оборотную сторону.  
  
      — Афганистан, 2007 год, — прочитала она, когда Моран подошёл к ней и решительно, пускай и не грубо, забрал коробку. Молли закусила губу и, чуть зардевшись, протянула ему фотографии. Она почувствовала, что залезла куда не следовало.  
  
      — Джим посчитал, что «полковник» звучит солиднее, — как ни в чем не бывало, хоть словно и нехотя произнёс Себастьян, убрав всё на место. — Его это забавляло. Так и повелось. Это скорее прозвище.  
  
      Он без лишних слов вернул коробку обратно на антресоль, и Молли пообещала себе, что никогда больше не станет трогать его вещи без разрешения.  
  
      Однако у неё появился редкий повод спросить, и она не преминула им воспользоваться.  
  
      — Значит, ты долго служил?  
  
      Моран окинул её пристальным взглядом, будто оценивая, стоит ли говорить — Молли практически возмутило это недоверие, однако он всё же ответил:  
  
      — В общей сложности тринадцать лет.  
  
      Молли не удержала ох.  
  
      — Ничего себе, — она неловко улыбнулась.  
  
      — О да, — усмехнулся Себастьян, как ей показалось, весьма даже искренне. — Довольно долго.  
  
      — Наверное, было тяжело?  
  
      Улыбка Себастьяна не исчезла, но словно бы поугасла.  
  
      — На самом деле мне нравилось, — честно сказал он. — Чувствовал себя на своём месте.  
  
      Молли помолчала, внимательно рассматривая его лицо.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты ушёл в отставку?  
  
      — Соблазнил жену командира, и нас застукали, — Себастьян скорчил задорную гримасу. — После такого неудобно было оставаться.   
  
      Молли хмыкнула и понимающе кивнула.  
  
      — Да, это на тебя похоже.  
  
      Моран снова растянул губы в усмешке.  
  
      Не говорить же было Молли, что его едва не разжаловали за грозившее ему следствие о применении «слишком жестоких пыток» к военнопленным.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Её отношения с Себастьяном перестали быть её личной тихой бухтой, когда пересеклись с работой. И, в частности, с Шерлоком.  
  
      Всё время, пока он осматривал убитого, Молли стояла в сторонке, нервно заламывая пальцы. Она знала, чьи руки тут постарались. Она знала, что Шерлок всё выяснит. Она знала, что ничего не сможет поделать.  
  
      От этого становилось страшно. Её маленький мирок оказался на зыбком грунте.  
  
      — Мы уже видели этот почерк, — наконец подытожил Шерлок, и сердце Молли упало.  
  
      — То есть? — переспросил Лестрейд.  
  
      — Это работа Себастьяна Морана. Я уже говорил вам о нём. Он тесно связан с Мориарти, вы его проверяли?  
  
      — Ты уверен, Шерлок? — засомневался инспектор.  
  
      — Это он, — с нажимом отозвался тот. — Точно.  
  
      Лестрейд развёл руками.  
  
      — В базе на нём числится убийство Кристофера Харви в 93-ем и год в учреждении для несовершеннолетних. Больше ничего.  
  
      — Слишком мало, — бесновался Шерлок.  
  
      Грег растерянно пожал плечами.  
  
      Молли не знала и этого.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Молли не хотела выбирать сторону. Не хотела сознательно становиться или против Шерлока, или против Себастьяна.  
  
      Но она знала, как нужно было поступить  _правильно_.  
  
      Лишь только не знала, как можно избежать жертв.  
  
      — Почему ты с ним? — тихо спросила Молли, вглядываясь в глаза Себастьяна. Это был её перерыв на ланч, и они стояли на парковке у бокового входа в Бартс.  
  
      Возможно, они оба ещё не ощущали этого, но всё уже было решено.  
  
      Моран посмотрел на неё с таким видом, будто она спросила, почему после ночи наступает утро, и на лице Молли залегла тень. Этот взгляд был слишком красноречив.  
  
       _Потому что он дал мне новую жизнь_ , хотелось ответить Себастьяну.  _Потому что без него я сидел бы ещё за одно убийство. Потому что я, наконец, считаю его своим другом._  
  
      Он не сказал ничего из этого.  
  
      — Не жди меня сегодня на ночь, — негромко произнёс он вместо и поцеловал её напоследок в лоб.  
  
      Молли молча кивнула, зная, что ей тоже не придётся ночевать дома.  
  
      К ней приходил Шерлок, и свой выбор она уже сделала. Лишь надеялась, что не пожалеет об этом.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Молли и подумать не могла, что в следующий раз увидит его только через два месяца.  
  
      За это время многое поменялось. Успешно сыгравший в самоубийство Шерлок исчез в неизвестном ей направлении, Джим, как ей довелось услышать, прострелил себе голову… А Себастьян пропал без вести.  
  
      Молли готова была даже идти в полицию, но это, пожалуй, было нелепо — заявлять о пропаже человека, который исчез — она-то знала наверняка — из-за самой непосредственной связи с Джеймсом Мориарти, которого признали не более чем фейком.  
  
      Она была в тупике и в отчаянии. А кроме того, слишком многое навалилось на её плечи вместе с решением помочь Шерлоку.  
  
      У неё не было ни единого шанса отыскать Морана. Он не выходил на связь, и Молли с содроганием понимала, что он, скорее всего, был уже мёртв.  
  
      Эта мысль заставила её так кстати выплакаться на фейковых же похоронах Шерлока. Свою роль она сыграла идеально.  
  
      Вот только потеряла где-то по пути и саму себя, и свою маленькую тихую бухту.  
  
      В конце концов её надежда увидеть Себастьяна Морана хоть когда-нибудь снова тоже затерялась в ворохе суматошных будней.  
  


`*`

  
  
      Спустя два месяца она практически вернулась к своей прежней жизни, той, в которой ещё не было места Себастьяну.  
  
      Перестроиться обратно оказалось невероятно тяжело, однако Молли поняла, что в глубине души всегда знала, что как-то так всё и кончится.  
  
      Вот только в этот раз, как выяснилось, она ошиблась.  
  
      Она уже жила в своей старой квартире, когда однажды в дверь позвонили. И это было слишком позднее время для гостей.  
  
      Тем не менее, Молли набралась храбрости. И лишь ахнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, когда увидела, кто стоял на пороге.  
  
      Похудевший. Нездорово бледный. Измождённый.  
  
      Такой  _родной_.  
  
      — Что с тобой было? — едва слышно прошептала Молли, затягивая его объятиями в квартиру.  
  
      И Себастьян наконец рассказал ей всё.


End file.
